Liste de choses à faire
by Grenouille Verte
Summary: Et si vous disposiez d'une liste de choses à faire dans l'univers de KNB ? Cela donnerait quoi ? Peut-être quelque chose dans ce style...
1. Embrasser Aomine

_Salut ! Bon, je suis encore malheureuse de... enfin je crois que ceux qui me suive savent. Merci pour vos reviews de soutient. Je me sens un petit peu mieux. Je suis allée voir mes copines et avec l'aide des animés, notamment One Piece, et la musique métal, je me sens en l'état d'écrire un peu. Bon, je ne vais pas poster de chapitres ou de one shots car je ne le sens pas._

 _Donc je vous poste ça. C'est une idée que j'ai eu comme ça. En gros, c'est vous qui réalisent des choses sur une liste que vous aviez faite et que vous alliez faire dans l'univers de KNB. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Vous étiez sur le toit du lycée Tôô Gakuen. Vous regardiez Aomine dormir comme un loir. Il ne savait pas que vous étiez là. Encore heureux car il n'aurait pas apprécié. Vous aviez un plan bien précis en tête. Et il allait vous falloir un sacré culot et beaucoup de courage pour exécuter votre plan.

Vous vous approchiez de Daiki et vous vous penchez vers lui. Vous preniez votre courage à deux mains et vous posez vos lèvres sur celle du beau métis. Evidement, ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et vous partez en courant ravie de votre coup. Car quand même: embrasser Aomine Daiki c'est le rêve de beaucoup de filles, voir de garçons aussi.


	2. Faire un câlin à Akashi

_Salut ! Je crois que mon idée à bien plu donc je poste une autre chose à faire. Alors pour le concept, c'est moi qui poste des choses que, personnellement, j'adorerais faire. Mais vous pouvez aussi m'en proposer._

 _Merci pour vos reviews. Et ne vous inquiétez pas: ça va aller._

* * *

Vous étiez tranquillement installée dans les gradins en train de regarder le match Shutoku contre Rakuzan. Vous aviez une autre idée tordue en tête et vous aviez très envie de l'appliquer aujourd'hui. Rakuzan venait de gagner contre l'un des "rois" de Tokyo. Vous descendiez vers l'endroit où se trouve l'équipe en bleu et blanc. Akashi remarque de suite votre présence. Il se tourne vers vous. Son œil de couleur ocre vous fait légèrement douter de ce que vous alliez faire. Mais vous aviez quand même très envie.

\- Que vous me voulez-vous, mademoiselle ? demanda le magenta.

\- Ça. vous dites en souriant.

Et ni une ni deux, vous faites un énorme câlin au capitaine de cette prestigieuse équipe.

Vous vous décollez bien rapidement et partez en courant folle de joie: encore une bonne chose de faite !


	3. Se payer la tête de Midorima

_Salut ! Voici une troisième chose que vous pourriez faire dans KNB: se payer la tête de Midorima !_

 _Alors, je vais écrire le chapitre 5 de Réminiscence. Je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial pour celui-là. Et ce dernier s'accorde parfaitement avec mon humeur morose de ces derniers temps._

* * *

Vous regardiez Midorima du coin de l'œil. Vous aviez encore un mauvais coup en tête. Mais cette fois, vous aviez un allié: Takao Kazunari. Le brun s'était proposé de vous aider car il adorait embêter son "Shin-chan".

Votre plan était tordu mais vous adorez l'idée.

Le "faucon" s'était donc approché de son ami et s'était pendu à son cou.

\- Tu fiche quoi, Takao ?! le rabroua le vert.

Vous vous avanciez alors et vous mettiez sous son nez une jolie photo, faite sur Photoshop, de lui habillée en maid avant de vous barrer en courant tandis que Takao explosait de rire et que l'infortuné Shintarô attrapait un ballon avec la très ferme intention de vous le jeter à la tête.


	4. Offrir des fleurs à Kise

Salut ! Oui je sais: j'ai été absente longtemps mais par pitié: pas taper ! Je vais reprendre mes fanfics pas de panique ! Vous allez avoir la suite de Réminescence et de Monster Academy.

* * *

Vous avez toujours trouvé Kise beau même si vous n'avez jamais osé le lui dire. Sauf que vous aviez décidé de changer cela et d'aller au-devant d'éventuelles moqueries.

Vous vous avancez vers le blond qui venait de finir son entraînement et vous vous plantez devant lui avec un bouquet de roses jaunes.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda le blond surprit.

\- O-oui. vous dites en rougissant un peu.

Et vous partez sans même lui dire ce que vous aviez prévu.


	5. Voler les chips de Murasakibara

Vous regardiez les chips de Murasakibara avec envie. Vous n'aviez rien mangé depuis deux heures et vous aviez faim. Cependant, vous saviez que si vous ne satisferez pas votre grand appétit, vous allez vous évanouir et ce malgré le fait que le violet détestait donner ses précieuses chips à quelqu'un. Même pas à Himuro.

C'est donc en vous armant de tout votre courage que vous avancez vers le géant et d'un geste vif, vous piquez un paquet de chips et partez en courant aussi vite que possible alors que la victime de votre vol commence à vous courser les bras plein d'autres paquets de chips.


	6. Mettre un grelot à Kuroko

Salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte ! Pas taper pour tout ce temps sans poster hein ! C'est juste que j'avais besoin de temps pour réviser et surtout me préparer pour ma rentrée car je passe en terminal à la rentrée et donc le BAC. Et puis je suis aussi allée en Croatie une semaine donc je ne pouvais pas poster avant. Mais me revoilà enfin.

* * *

Vous vous ennuyiez ferme ne sachant quel mauvais tour jouer à un certain fantôme aux cheveux bleus. Puis votre regard tombe sur la vitrine d'un magasin et notamment sur un collier très spécial. Une idée vous traversa l'esprit et un sourire mauvais étira vos lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vous débarquez sur un terrain de street basket où votre victime s'y trouve avec ses deux lumières. Enfin, lumière c'était assez vite dit. Mais vous faisez fit de ces deux énergumènes et vous avanciez vers l'infortuné garçon fantôme.

\- Coucou, Kuroko-kun ! vous dite en souriant. Tu veux bien fermer les yeux deux secondes ?

\- Pourquoi faire ( votre nom de famille ) san ? demanda l'intéressé perplexe.

\- S'il te plaît ! vous suppliez.

Tetsuya soupira et obtempéra. Souriant sadiquement, vous passez derrière lui et vous attachez votre achat récent autour de son cou.

\- Et voilà ! vous dite en souriant.

Kuroko vous regarda et passa sa main sur sa gorge... et sentit une petite boule au centre. Il secoua la tête et un bruit de clochette retentit.

\- Tu m'a mis un grelot ( votre nom de famille ) san ? dit-il légèrement contrarié.

\- Mais t'es trop mignon ! répliquez-vous. Pas vrai les garçons ?

Aomine et Kagami regardèrent Kuroko puis vous avant qu'une sourire moqueur ne naquit sur leur visage. Tandis que le votre affichait une expression ravie. Encore une victime à rayer de votre liste !


	7. Épicer le plat de Kagami

Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte et cette fois, la victime c'est Kagami !

* * *

Vous regardez le plat de Kagami avec colère. Vous vous étiez prit le bec il y'a quelques minutes au sujet d'un exercice de maths. En effet, le rouquin avait voulu copier sur vous et vous n'aviez pas apprécié et l'avait rembarré. Une dispute avait donc suivit et votre ami était partit dehors pour se calmer.

Mais vous étiez toujours fâché(e) contre lui et vous aviez décider de lui faire passer l'envie de vous refaire le coup. Aussi, vous prenez un pot de wasabi et en mettez une cuillère à soupe dans son plat. Jugeant qu'il en fallait plus, vous remettez une deuxième cuillère et comme jamais deux sans trois, vous rajoutez une troisième dose. Ensuite, vous remuez le tout et ôtez le wasabi et la cuillère.

Un peu plus tard, Kagami revenu. Il semblait plus calme.

\- Désolé (votre nom de famille). J'aurai pas dû te demander de copier sur toi. Tu avais raison de refuser.

Un peu étonné(e) vous acceptiez ses excuses avec un sourire. Mais quand votre ami prit une cuillerée de son plat, vous eurent un cri:

\- Non ! J'ai mîs...

\- Raah, putain de... hurla Kagami en fonçant au robinet se rincer la bouche à l'eau froide.

\- Oups !

Vous prenez rapidement vos affaires et partez avant que Kagami ne se remette de votre vengeance.


	8. Jouer les entremetteuses pour Momoi

**Salut ! Voici un septième « chapitre » pour cette liste ! D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui ça fait 2 ans jour pour jour que j'ai posté ma première histoire sur ce site ! Et je compte encore poster pas mal de choses.**

* * *

Vous étiez en train de vous mettre du vernis avec Momoi dans votre chambre. Vous et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses vous vous étiez toujours bien entendue malgré quelques disputes car Satsuki jugeait que vous étiez trop proche de Kuroko par moments. En vérité, vous aimez énormément le bleu ciel mais vous ne pouviez le dire à votre meilleure amie sous peine de la voir piquer une crise. Aussi, vous vous concentrez sur votre manucure tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite votre amie qui vous rabâchait le fait qu'elle trouvait Tetsuya adorable. Au bout d'un moment, vous soupirez et prétextait de devoir passer un coup de fil urgeant.

Une fois dehors vous appelez rapidement Aomine.

\- Hé (votre prénom) ça va ?

\- Ouais cool. Tetsu est avec toi, Dai ?

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

\- Je vais lui fixer un rendez-vous avec Satsu au supermarché du coin mais j'ai besoin que tu l'amadoue pour moi.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est pas gratis tu sais.

\- Mai-chan, dites-vous avec une voix mielleuse.

\- Ok tout ce que tu veux.

Sur ces mots, le bleu foncé raccrocha. Avec un peu de persuasion, vous arrivez à tout.

\- Heu, Satsu ? Fis-tu une fois de retour dans la chambre. Je dois filer mais tu pourrais juste aller acheter du lait ? Il y'en a plus.

Un peu plus tard, vous épiez votre meilleure amie entrer dans le magasin tandis que Aomine en sortait pour vous rejoindre. Vous lui tendez alors un magasine porno de Mai-chan avant qu'il ne le range dans son sac et reste avec vous pour épier la sortie du « couple ».


End file.
